


平行宇宙四部曲-第一宇宙

by mumu12221



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumu12221/pseuds/mumu12221
Summary: 源自正規二輯的平行宇宙設定第一宇宙角色:頌樂-mamamoo玟星-mamamoo
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 16





	平行宇宙四部曲-第一宇宙

床頭的手機發出擾人的聲響，向來淺眠的那人煩躁的皺了眉，伸手拿過手機接起，「喂？」

「嗯？」來電的那方發出疑惑的音節，重複看了遍通話畫面，確認自己沒打錯號碼，便立馬知曉接電話的為何人，「星伊嗎？那正好，我一個小時後去接妳和容仙。」

經紀人早已習慣文星伊在金容仙家出現這回事，這樣正好，這樣接人時可以少跑一個地方。

「嗯好。」文星伊掛上電話，才發現原來手裡拿的是懷裡那人的手機，怪不得剛才經紀人姊姊疑惑了一下；雖然經紀人姐姐已經習慣她在這出現，但她不知道的是……她的隊長正全裸的躺在她懷裡熟睡著。

「歐膩，起來了。」文星伊搖了搖人兒的肩膀，但對方連睜眼都沒有，將頭埋進被子裡繼續美好的睡眠，「經紀人姐姐一個小時後要來接我們。」

「那還有時間啊。」反正粉絲已經對她們素顏出現見怪不怪了，可以多睡一點，等著到美容室就有化妝師幫她們化了，「昨天妳讓我太累了。」

「那需要我讓妳清醒一下嗎？」這不是疑問句，因為在這麼說的同時她已經拉開金容仙身上的被子，搓揉著對方身前的柔軟了。

「星伊別鬧，等等經紀人姊姊就要來了。」雖然這麼說，但慾望還是讓金容仙的手乖乖攀上文星伊的肩膀。

「那妳還賴床？剛才是誰說還有時間的。」文星伊歪嘴壞笑，手緩緩地往下探去，輕易的便找到濕潤的那處，「別擔心，我熟門熟路，很快就會帶妳到終點的。」

用力扳開金容仙的雙腿，下身的景色一覽無遺。

金容仙害羞的遮住自己的臉，她的雙腿被架開在身體兩側無法闔上，沒法阻止文星伊去看，只好發起鴕鳥心態，自己不去看就好了。

文星伊本來還想吐槽她的，但看在時間有限，還是辦正事要緊。

俯下身吻上濕潤的來源，溫柔的伸出舌頭舔舐著，對方立刻發出令她滿意的聲音。

「嗯……啊……星啊」金容仙的羞恥隨即被快感取代，放開遮著臉的手抱住在她腿間那人的頭。

「一大早的，我們墩尼〝性〞致十足呢！」文星伊抬起頭，帶著嘴邊晶瑩的液體吻上金容仙，讓她嘗嘗自己的味道，在對方驚訝之際，順勢的一口氣將兩隻手指送進壅道中。

「咿……哈啊！太多了。」

「昨晚我們用的玩具可比我的手指大很多，這對妳而言是小case吧！」文星伊一手揉著雪白的柔軟，啃咬著嫣紅的頂端，一手快速的於下方抽插著，金容仙身上的每處她都熟悉不已；進出的同時宛如不經意般的觸碰著裡頭突起的那點，「頌樂xi，上班時間要到了，我們快點吧！」

揉著柔軟的手也跟著一起進攻下方，以指腹輕輕按壓著外頭脹紅的小核；果然，沒多久時間，金容仙的壁道一陣收縮並拱起身子一番顫抖後癱軟了下來。

文星伊滿意的吻的她的額頭，緩緩退出手指走去浴缸放水，再回來打橫抱起無力的金容仙一起到浴室，忍住再上她一次的慾望，幫她仔細清洗一番。

被洗得白白淨淨金容仙坐在床邊，文星伊站在她的前方仔細的為她吹著頭髮。

環住她纖細的腰，將臉埋在她的肚子前，每當這種時候，都會覺得兩人宛如戀人般。

沒人記得是何時從開始的，她們會牽手、會擁抱、會接吻，甚至還會上床，看似做遍了所有戀人會做的事，但默契地誰都沒說什麼。

彼此都知道底線，知曉自己的義務，即使不顧自己名譽，但也不能毀掉兩個妹妹，這對她們不公平。

就算沒有被發現，但要是兩人分手了，那必定也會影響團內氣氛，眼下若是不想失去對方，那最好的方法就是噤聲；什麼也別說。

「星伊……如果我們不是我們，會怎麼樣？我會遇見妳嗎？」金容仙懦懦的說著，吹風機的聲音很大，她不確定文星伊聽見了沒。

其實有沒有聽見都沒所謂，這改變不了什麼。

「會，我相信我們的緣分不只這樣。」文星伊關掉吹風機，摸了摸金容仙的頭，眼神中盡是溫柔；現在這樣就很好了，只要能在她身邊。

若是真的有平行宇宙，那或許那裡的她們會無阻的相愛著，以不同的關係共度未來的人生。


End file.
